Public Affections
by Taiyoukai89
Summary: Zero and Kaname go to New York, where Zero finally overcomes his "fear" of showing his love to Kaname in public. Alec and Magnus go out together, and Magnus protects Alec from an overly drunk Downworlder. Both pairs meet, and clearly see "it". YAOI-LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi all! Okay, so bear with me. Not only is this my first crossover, it's also my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, _and_ my first lemon. First let me explain a bit.** In this fic, one must assume that Kaname and Zero are already lovers, and Magnus and Alec are probably based about a year after City of Glass.** So be gentle, please. The first chapter will be more of Kaname and Zero, and the second will be Magnus and Alec. This is pure fluff, and meant purely for _your _entertainment. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. I do not Mortal Instruments or its characters.

Zero glanced behind him at the chauffeur as he and Kaname made their way to the limo.

"Are you sure he-"

"He's fine Zero," Kaname insisted amusedly, "If you offer to help him, I'm sure he would only feel insulted." Zero sighed as the chauffeur set their bags aside and ran forward to open the car door for them. He bowed at the waist and closed the door after both he and Kaname were in.

"You're not angry are you?" Kaname asked quietly, yet curiously as the limo pulled away from the curb. Zero snorted.

"Mad? At you? No. You only forced me to come to New York for one of your stupid meetings." Kaname smirked slightly.

"It won't be horrible. We'll go around the city for awhile," he promised.

"Sight seeing? In Brooklyn? Have you ever been to the city?" Zero raised an eyebrow. Kaname paused for a moment before answering. The truth was that whenever he had a meeting it was in a smaller city, and he was always placed at a fancy mansion, one of his own condos, or a fancy, ritz hotel.

"Not this one," he finally admitted. Zero continued to stare at him until Kaname sighed. "You know I'm not used to the big cities like this." Zero smirked.

"I thought so." He glanced out of this window as the buildings slowly went by. A few pedestrians glanced at the limousine curiously, but for the most part, people just went about their own business. "I didn't even know you had businesses in the US." Kaname looked over at his lover and nodded.

"I have many. I don't visit them often because of the travel time it takes, but every so often, something calls my attention here," he explained. Zero raised his brows, clearly waiting for a further explanation.

"And the reason this time is…?"

"There's a new company that I'm interested in taking over," he said simply. Zero nodded.

"Oh." Kaname looked over at Zero again.

"Are you going to stay at the hotel?" he asked quietly. Zero rolled his eyes.

"And leave you alone in a strange city with groveling vampires? I think not. Imagine what trouble you could get into," he muttered. Kaname smirked slightly.

"You'll have to wear a suit," he warned playfully. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Oh the horrors," he said sarcastically, "I think I can handle it." Kaname smiled as he turned around and laid back so his head was in Zero's lap.

"I know you can," he whispered. Zero looked down at his lover and couldn't help but smile. His dark brown, silky-smooth hair was fanned out around his head, his eyes were closed in contentment, and…Zero let his gaze linger on his lips. Kaname had this wonderful taste whenever they kissed, and looking down at those lips, which were parted slightly-as though _inviting _Zero to kiss them- were just too tempting.

Kaname moaned happily when he felt Zero's mouth descend softly on his own.

Zero ran his tongue over Kaname's lower lip and plunged in when Kaname willingly opened his mouth. He gently ran his tongue over Kaname's own and couldn't help but chuckle at the ensuing shiver. He sucked gently on Kaname's tongue and then his lower lip as he slowly pulled away. Kaname breathed in heavily, but grabbed onto the back of Zero's head, pulling him back for another kiss. His lips moved quickly over the silver haired vampire's as he delved deep into his mouth, tasting and memorizing every crevice. He sucked Zero's tongue into his own mouth and sighed again as an unspoken battle ensued. Kaname finally gave in, but gave Zero's lower lip one final tug with his teeth before breaking away. He kept his hold on Zero's hair, not quite willing to let him go just yet. They sat there for a moment, foreheads touching and breath mingling.

"Maybe I should reschedule for tomorrow night, hm?" Kaname suggested amusedly. He stayed where he was with his head in Zero's lap, but let go of his hair so he could sit upright again.

"Maybe you should," he jested back. Kaname stared at his lover thoughtfully for a moment before sitting up to face him.

"I think I will," he said suddenly. He pulled out a small, sleek cell phone from his pocket, and pressed a number. Zero heard it ring once before someone picked up, "Seiren. Cancel my meeting for tonight. I'm much too tired to attend," Zero heard an automatic 'Yes Kaname-sama' before both vampires hung up. His eyes widened.

"Kaname! Don't cancel your meeting!"

"Why not?" the pureblood asked innocently, "they won't mind." Zero smirked slightly at his insufferably, amazing pureblood lover.

"Of course they won't," he said amusedly, "it's _you_." Kaname smiled.

"They can survive one more day without me," he said simply. Zero just rolled his eyes.

Zero threw his head back in ecstasy as Kaname slowly and sensually licked his biting spot on his neck.

"Kaname," he moaned. His lover smirked against his skin as he brought his leg up and rubbed his knee against Zero's arousal, through his jeans. The hips below him bucked up as Zero moaned again.

"Aren't you glad I skipped my meeting now?" Kaname asked huskily. Zero nodded as he swallowed hard.

"Mmmhmm," was all he could get out. Kaname smirked as he tugged on the end of Zero's shirt and slowly started to unbutton it, without so much as brushing a knuckle against his skin. Zero shivered lightly as his shirt fell open and his chest and stomach were exposed to his lovers gaze. "Kaname," he whispered, he licked his lips and tried again, "Kaname, we have-" his eyes clenched shut and his breath caught in his throat as Kaname placed both hands on Zero's stomach and rubbed them up and down lightly.

"Have what Zero?" he mumbled. Zero breathed in deeply as Kaname's smooth hands traveled up over his nipples and then back down to the waistband of his slacks.

"We-we have dinner-" a loud moan escaped him as Kaname's mouth latched onto one of his already hardened, and sensitive nipples. To hell with dinner; hopefully someone who wanted to eat _real _food would get it.

Kaname expertly sucked on the sensitive flesh as he ran his teeth over it, and kept its partner busy with his fingers; gently pinching it and massaging it. He glanced up at Zero and smiled against his chest. Zero's head was thrown back, and his eyes were clenched closed as his breathing became even more erratic. He blew once on the nipple as he released it and switched his attention to its awaiting, hardened mate on the other side.

"Uhn….," Zero's hands went from the silk sheets beneath him, only to grasp Kaname's hair, tugging lightly as he silently told him to continue. "Don't….stop…," he mumbled breathily. Kaname chuckled lightly as he lifted his head.

"I promise to thoroughly ravish you before I'm done Zero." Zero could only smirk and nod as he felt Kaname's nimble fingers move lower, until they reached his slacks, and quickly lowered the zipper and unhitched the button. He raised his hips slightly, and Kaname granted his help a kiss on his belly button before he shimmied them off his hips and onto the floor, following quickly were his black briefs. He went back up to Zero's face once more, and paused. Zero cocked his head to the side as Kaname ran a careful hand through his silver hair and stared into his lavender colored eyes.

"Kaname?" he whispered unsurely. Kaname stared a moment longer before smiling softly. He caught Zero's lips in a gentle kiss, once, twice, three times, before pulling away to look him in the eye once more.

"I love you Zero." Zero smiled.

"I love you too." Kaname kissed Zero's lips once more before slowly dragging his kisses down his chin, across his jaw line, down his neck, and to his chest. He kissed down his chest, and made his way lower still until he reached just below his lovers bell button; he paused and listened to Zero's hammering heart and hard breathing with satisfaction. "Don't st-" In one swift motion, he took Zero's length into his mouth and sucked, hard. Zero gasped as he gripped the sheets on either side. His hips bucked up, but Kaname quickly held them down with his hands as he pulled up, and blew gently on the tip before licking it slowly. He ran his tongue over the top and down to the base before going back up and taking it back into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down.

Zero bit his lip, but a load moan broke through just as Kaname sucked hard on him again.

"Kaname," he moaned. His stomach did those flip flops that he absolutely loved feeling, but made him want to scream at the same time. His head thrashed to the side as a particular hard wave swept through him, almost bringing him to completion. Kaname bobbed his head up and down faster, applying just the right amount of pressure, before stopping, and wrapping his fingers around the base, and lifting his head. Zero gasped and as he looked down as his lover. "Wha-"

"I love you Zero…so much…." He nodded once before firmly wrapping his fingers around Zero's now, completely stiff arousal and rubbing up and down. Zero moaned again as Kaname's hand bobbed up and down in the same rhythm his mouth had, just as hard, just as fast.

"Kaname, I'm-" Kaname smiled as he leaned down once more and took his lovers length in his mouth. He sucked once more, just as Zero yelled out. Kaname smiled around his lovers seed as he took it all in, not letting a single drop hit the bed. He sat up once more, licked his lips and looked down at the picture before him. Zero was breathing hard, and there was a light sheen of sweat over his entire body. His hair was fanned behind him, forming a silver halo.

"Kaname….you…."Zero took a deep breath as he came down from his high. Kaname nodded as he slowly undid his tie, slipped it off, and then unbuttoned his shirt. He brought his hand down to his pants button, but Zero's hand stopped him. He smiled as he pressed a hand to Kaname's chest and pushed him to lay on the bed. "Let me," he whispered. Kaname smiled as he put his hands to his sides, and let Zero undo _him_ this time.

* * *

Kaname glanced over at Zero as the vampire at the end of the table continued talking. They had been in this meeting for over an hour, and he wanted nothing more than to be out of here, and spending time with his hunter. Tonight, they had planned on going around Brooklyn, sightseeing, and if this meeting went any longer, then they wouldn't be able to do so. The vampire who was speaking was rattling on about the positive outcomes of merging with Kuran Corp. Kaname sighed, and the vampire glanced at him, finally getting the hint. He stuttered slightly, but then cleared his throat.

"Kuran-sama, perhaps you would like to sign the papers?" he suggested quietly. Kaname smirked slightly. Finally.

"Thank you. I would very much," he whispered. The vampire nodded to one of the others at the table, who quickly passed a vanilla folder down to the pureblood. Kaname opened the folder, glanced over the contents and nodded as he found everything there. He signed his name at the bottom, and then passed the folder back so everyone else could sign. When the last vampire signed it, Kaname stood, as did Zero.

"If you'll excuse me, I have previous engagements that I must see too," he said quickly, "I'm sure you will fax over all of that paperwork to my office?" The other vampires all scrambled to stand as they bowed; a chorus of "Of course Kuran-sama" followed the two out.

Zero sighed when they were finally out of ear shot.

"That lasted long enough," he mumbled. Kaname smiled.

"You mean you didn't enjoy yourself?" he asked quietly. Zero glanced over at him and smirked slightly.

"Meetings, and stuffy vampires. Not exactly my idea of a good time Kaname," he said sarcastically. The pureblood laughed softly.

"So, where are we going exactly?" he asked curiously. He had told Zero that he was _completely _in charge of where they were going tonight, and what they were to do. Zero shrugged.

"I thought that we could just," he shrugged, "look around." Kaname raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The two walked out of the double door building, and onto the dark, yet lit up streets of Brooklyn.

Kaname started to head for the limo, but Zero held him back.

"You didn't think we were going to be _driven_ around did you?" he asked amusedly, eyebrow raised. Kaname smirked slightly.

"Not when it's your idea we're following," he said with a laugh. He nodded to his driver once as he and Zero walked off in a different direction. His driver bowed at the waist, went around to the drivers side, and drove off. Zero breathed in deeply as he crossed the street and led Kaname through a grove of trees. "I suppose you know _exactly _where we are?" Zero nodded.

"Of course. Prospect Park. There's a lake over here," he mumbled. Kaname nodded as they continued to walk. He glanced down at Zero's hand as they walked and suddenly had the biggest urge to grab it and hold on. Zero wasn't one for public affection, and Kaname _knew _that. He shrugged the feeling off and continued to follow his lover.

"A lake?" he suddenly asked, "in the middle of the city?" Zero smiled and nodded.

"Surprised?" he asked amusedly. Kaname sighed.

"Well…we _are _in a city." Zero smiled as they broke through the trees. They stood on a small hill that led down to the lip of a shining lake. The moon was high in the sky, and it reflected off the lake beautifully, casting a silver glow over everything in sight. Kaname smiled. "It's gorgeous Zero." Zero smiled as he sat down on the edge, and brought his knees to his chest. He placed his hands on the grass beside him and tilted his head slightly as Kaname sat beside him.

"I thought so. I was looking at pictures of it earlier, when we were at the hotel…it's a lot nicer in person," he admitted. Kaname smiled, and then turned his head when he heard laughter, and someone breaking through the trees. Zero blushed brightly when two people came into view. They were down a ways from them, but clearly, they too were enjoying the uh….scenery. Kaname chuckled softly.

"It would seem we're not the only ones who enjoy it," he said amusedly, "although….they _do_ seem to be a bit preoccupied with something else." Zero scowled.

"Kaname," he groaned, "come on…" He stood, and turned away from the couple as he helped Kaname to his feet. Kaname smirked as he wrapped a hand around Zero's waist and brought him closer, so he was flush against him.

"Come on _where_ Zero?" he asked happily. Zero's face turned a deeper red, if that was possible, before he slipped from Kaname's grasp and jogged back lightly towards the trees.

"Come on Kaname," he said embarrassedly, "don't do that." Kaname raised an eyebrow as he took a step in that direction.

"Okay, I'll try to catch you instead," he said simply. Zero's eyes widened as Kaname's smile brightened playfully and he took a step forward.

"Kaname," he warned. He took a small step back as Kaname laughed once.

"You better start running Zero, you know I'm faster." Zero's eyes widened as Kaname disappeared, and within that second, he turned around and was sprinting back through the trees. He could faintly hear Kaname in the trees above him, and knew that he was letting Zero beat him. Zero smirked as the road came into view. "Not fast enough Zero," came a husky voice in his ear. Zero shivered once, but pushed himself further, until he reached the road. He looked back and frowned. Kaname wasn't behind him. He gasped a strong pair of arms caught him around his waist from behind, and pulled him toward an equally strong chest. "Caught you," Kaname said amusedly. Zero rolled his eyes as his face flushed once more.

"Kaname," he muttered," let go." His hands met Kaname's, and he tried to pry the fingers away. Kaname smiled against Zero's neck as he scraped his teeth along the length of Zero's ear lobe.

"No," he whispered possessively. Zero gasped as a familiar shiver ran through his body.

"Kaname," he whispered, "not here." Kaname sighed as he rested his chin on Zero's shoulder. Zero swallowed once, and then smiled a bit. "Let's go back to the hotel now." Kaname smiled.

"Excellent idea," he said happily. He released Zero and began to walk down the road, but stopped when Zero grabbed his sleeve.

"One more thing before we go. You have to go on a bus," he said simply. Kaname frowned slightly. A bus? Like one of those overcrowded, smelly ones? Even the idea had the pureblood's senses rolling.

"I…" he paused hesitantly. Zero smiled as he pulled him over to a stop where a bus was just pulling in.

"Come on, it won't kill you," he whispered. Kaname sighed, and relented.

"Fine." Zero led him onto the bus and smiled as he dropped some coins into the slot, enough for both he and Kaname.

"Come on," Zero mumbled as he led him about midway through the bus. He sat on one of the bench seats, and pulled Kaname down next to him. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I thought buses had people on them?" he asked lightly. Zero smirked.

"Well, apparently not this one." Kaname smirked as he glanced out of his window as the bus took off. It rolled down the street at a leisure pace, and he actually found himself enjoying it as Zero's scent washed over him. He glanced over at the hunter and smiled as he found he too was looking outside.

After a few miles, the bus slowly pulled to a stop and the bus driver pulled it over to the side. Kaname saw him glance at his two current passengers before opening the bus doors and leaning back in his seat. Kaname sighed as he let his attention roam over the day.

Zero's gaze shot up as he heard laughter, and then two people stumbled up onto the bus, clutching their stomachs. He couldn't help but smile at their contagious laughter as he listened to what they said. One guy was pretty tall, with black hair, that swept across his forehead , and two bright, blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, and a dark blue sweater. The man he was with, was a bit more…eccentric. He too was taller, with black spiky hair, the tips of which were died different, rainbow colors. He was wearing rainbow, leather pants, slung low on his lips, with a glittery belt slinging to one side. He was also wearing a green tank top, with the words "I sparkle" written across the front. Zero's eyes widened when he looked at the man's eyes, which were not only covered in eye shadow and more glitter, but they were also cat eyes.

"I can't believe you just did that," the one with the straight black hair gasped happily. He sat down on the bench, a bit further down, and across from the two vampires, and smiled as his companion sat down next to him.

"Well, he was clearly putting his hands, and mouth where they did _not _belong," he said amusedly. The first guy laughed one more time before finally sobering.

"Thank you Magnus," he said gratefully. 'Magnus' smiled brightly.

"Of course," he said simply, yet seriously as he placed his hand high up on the man's thigh.

Kaname smirked slightly when he saw Zero look openly at the two coming onto the bus. He leaned over and smirked as Zero jumped slightly.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, _or _stare," he whispered into Zero's ear.

"Was not," he scowled. He turned from the two newcomers and then glanced at Kaname. Kaname smirked.

"He's a warlock," he whispered simply. Zero's eyes widened as he glanced at the strangers again, this time, Magnus was looking at _them_ curiously.

"What?" he hissed. Kaname smiled as he glanced at Magnus, gave him a single nod and then continued to look out his window. Zero glanced at the 'warlock' again and turned away with a bright flush when he threw him a bright smile. The bus rattled on down the road, and it soon silenced out, until only a soft, sleep like breathing could be heard. Zero chanced a glance up, back at the other two passengers, and his eyes widened. Magnus was fast asleep, with his head in his companion's lap. The other guy looked at Zero thoughtfully for a moment before giving him a single nod and then he looked back down at his boyfriend. He gently ran his hand through his hair and smiled. Zero flushed slightly as he glanced over at Kaname and then the two, obvious, lovers. He swallowed once before reaching over slowly, and grasping Kaname's hand, and bringing it back into his own lap. Kaname's eyes widened when he felt Zero's hand wrap around his own and pull it into his lap. He looked him in the eye and smiled. He brought the two hands up, and smiled brighter as he kissed the top of Zero's hand.

"I love you Zero," he whispered. Zero smiled softly.

"Love you too." The bus came to a slow stop, and the doors screeched open again. The man across from him sighed as he leaned down and kissed the warlocks forehead.

"Magnus," he said gently, "come on. We're here." Magnus stirred and sat up with a sigh as he blinked a few times.

"Alright Alec, alright," he mumbled sleepily. He stood up and stumbled ahead of his lover as he stepped from the bus. Alec smiled slightly as he glanced back at the two across from him, his gaze lingering on the one with silver hair.

"Vampire," he mumbled with a nod before rushing off the bus after Magnus. Zero's eyes widened as he looked out the window and watched as the two men climbed a stoop of stairs and walk into a house. He looked over at Kaname, but his lover had dozed off, his head leaning on the bus bench, and his body leaning slightly against Zero's. Zero smiled softly as he pulled him back gently and fitted him so his head was in his lap. He ran his hand through Kaname's silky, soft hair and sighed.

"Love you too Kaname," he mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

A/N: Aw, what a sweet ending. I hope you all enjoyed this. Remember, gentle! There will be another chapter, which will focus on Magnus and Alec before _they _stepped onto the bus, and what each were thinking as they looked at the two vampire lovers. ^-^ Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here is the chapter you've all been waiting so patiently for. ^-^ I hope you all enjoy the Magnus/Alec-ness!

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, it's late. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Mortal Instruments, or Vampire Knight. ^-^ (I wish I did.) ^-^

"You're gonna wear that?" Isabelle scowled. Alec rolled his eyes as he pulled a dark blue sweater over his head and then shook his head to make his hair go back into place.

"It's fine Izzy," he mumbled.

"But…," she paused and looked at him incredulously, "but you're going to a bar…..a _Downworlder_ bar, and….you're going to wear _that_ sweater? _Why_?" Alec sighed as he stood, slipped on his boots and stuffed a couple of seraph blades into his pockets.

"Good night Izzy," he said simply. She blinked once as he walked from the room, and then ran out after him.

"But you could wear a nice t-shirt….or even a long sleeve shirt!" she said confusedly, "Why a _sweater_?"

"Because he's comfortable. Shut up Isabelle," came a cool voice from behind the two. The siblings stopped and looked over their shoulders, only to find Jace walking towards them. He was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, his hair was hanging around his face, still wet from a recent shower.

"A t-shirt is comfortable," she grumbled back. Jace smirked slightly as he looked his parabatai over.

"Have fun," he said suggestively. Alec sighed as he made his way from the Institute, giving one last wave to the two in the hall.

"_You _wear t-shirts," Isabelle pointed out. Jace shrugged nonchalantly as he made his way back down the hall.

"I look good in t-shirts," he said simply. Isabelle frowned slightly as he walked back the way he had come. Did he mean that Alec looked good in sweaters? Or that he _wouldn't _look good in a t-shirt?

Alec rang the buzzer once, and then again when there was no answer.

"Come on Magnus it's cold out here," he mumbled. He rubbed his hands together and then sighed happily when the speaker box crackled with use.

"This better be good!" came Magnus's roaring voice, "I have plans!"

"Really? Well…..I guess I'm gonna have to come back later then huh Magnus?" Alec asked amusedly. The box went dead, and within seconds, the door swung open.

"Perhaps," he whispered amusedly. Alec's eyes raked over Magnus's form appreciatingly, lingering on the gap of golden skin between his pants and shirt before going back to his face. He was wearing a pair of rainbow, leather pants, a studded, sparkly belt off to one side, and a green tank top that read "I Sparkle." "I had plans to go out with my boyfriend…but I don't think he would mind if I spend a few hours with you." Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus wrapped his arms around d his waist and pulled him close before bringing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss.

"I don't know," Alec whispered against Magnus's mouth, "I kind of want you all to myself."

"Oh, I love you Alec," Magnus chuckled breathily. Alec smiled brightly before kissing Magnus once more.

"I love you too." Magnus broke the kiss and pulled his boyfriend inside, into the warmth of the flat.

"It's getting colder out there isn't it?" he asked curiously. Alec shivered slightly as he followed Magnus further in, finally stopping in the living room.

"Just a little bit. You can definitely tell that winter is coming though…,"he answered. Magnus hummed in recognition before he continued down the hall and into his bathroom.

"I'm almost done, just a few more touches." Alec nodded his head once and then paused, realizing Magnus couldn't see him.

"Okay…so…we're going clubbing?" he asked unsurely. Magnus paused in putting glitter on his high cheekbones, glanced out his bathroom door and then looked back in his mirror.

"You're not having second thoughts are you? We've been clubbing before," he reminded him. Alec walked slowly down the hall, and stood across from the bathroom door, watching Magnus place the glitter carefully. When they had first met, he had found the glitter and color intimidating, now he loved it.

"No, I'm not," he said quickly, "It's just…," he paused again and then sighed, "we've never been to a _Downworlder_ bar before." Magnus snapped the lid shut on his glitter before looking at himself in the mirror. The glitter splayed across his skin just so, and this time he had opted to keep his hair down, and free floating around his face, but the familiar multi-colors still shined through.

"It's the same as a Mundane bar Alec, just, with other Downworlders," he said with a shrug. He looked at his boyfriend amusedly before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his waist. "If you really don't want to, we don't have to." Alec kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

"No, I want to go dancing with you," he said simply. Magnus smiled brightly and nodded.

"Good, because I've been craving a dance with you since the last time," he said with a small laugh. Alec flushed a bit at that as Magnus made his way back down the hall and into the living room. The last time they had gone dancing, Magnus had introduced Alec to "bumping and grinding." Alec's face had gone completely red, but he hadn't made a move to stop the warlock at all, and had in fact continued dancing into the body behind him. "Ready to go?" came Magnus's distant voice. Alec mentally shook himself from the memory before nodding and joining his boyfriend in the entryway.

"Of course." Magnus smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist before leading him from the warm flat, and into the slightly colder air.

Magnus smiled brightly as he handed Alec his drink and then sat down beside him. They had been at the club for a good hour, and had danced for most of that time.

"You okay?" he asked curiously. Alec's face was a bit flushed, but he was fairly sure it was just from the dancing.

"Fine," he reassured, "just hot." Magnus winked once and then let his eyes scan the dance floor. There were dozens of Downworlders out and about that night, more than half of the ones there were vampires; it was night time, which meant it was there time to come out and play.

"Are _you _okay?" Alec returned. Magnus flashed him a bright smile before nodding his head to the dance floor.

"Perfect, of course. Ready to go dance some more?" he asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Alec put his drink down, a Manhattan, and nodded. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the mass of pulsing bodies, roving dance lights and loud music.

Alec smiled as Magnus stood behind him and lightly put his hands on his hips before pulling him back, flush against his chest.

"Love you Alec," he murmured with a nip to his earlobe. Alec smiled as his eyes closed happily.

"Love you too Magnus," he whispered. He pushed back against the body behind him and was rewarded with a twirl of hips as Magnus pushed forward. He grabbed Magnus's hands lightly, and pulled them to rest on his waist, below the hem of his shirt, and burning on his equally hot skin.

Alec pulled Magnus's arm with him, so their bodies rubbed against each other, creating the most delicious friction. Magnus hummed happily as he leaned forward and nipped playfully at Alec's neck.

"It's getting warmer," Alec murmured. He leaned his own neck back, allowing Magnus more space to continue his slow and sensual ministrations. Magnus nodded.

"Did you want to leave?" he asked quietly. Alec pushed back against him arm and arched. Magnus groaned.

"Not quite yet," he said amusedly.

Magnus smiled as the song came to an end, and another started almost directly after.

"Magnus? I'm gonna go grab a water okay?" he said over the now louder music. Magnus nodded as he raised his arms, allowing Alec to duck around him, but he himself continued dancing. Alec rolled his eyes amusedly before walking up to the bar and the heavily tattooed werewolf serving the drinks. The wolf raised a brow. "A water," he called. The bartender nodded and ducked down, reaching for the bottles.

A slim body pressed to Alec's back, and he gasped as hands grabbed at his arms, holding them against his waist…cold hands.

"A shadowhunter? Here?" came a cool, amused voice. "Who let the riff raff in?" Alec tried to turn, but the strong grip kept him in place. "Now now, Nephilim. I saw you dancing out there, perhaps you'd like to dance with me next?" Alec gasped as hips rubbed against him, and the Downworlders hard arousal pressed into the back of his thigh. The werewolf placed the water bottle on the bar top, rolling his eyes when he saw Alec and whomever was behind him.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he muttered before turning away.

"Get off," Alec growled. He pushed back again, cursing himself for not being able to reach for his seraph blades. The vampire chuckled low before bringing his mouth to Alec's neck.

"What's wrong? Do only warlocks suit the taste of Nephilim now?" he whispered. He opened his mouth, and Alec felt the warm shot of air before fangs lightly grazed over his skin. Alec bucked backwards, but still to no avail.

"Get off!" he said a bit louder this time. The vampire chuckled, but then Alec felt the body behind him suddenly disappear with a gasp.

"He said to get off," came an angry voice. Alec spun around and smiled at the sight of Magnus. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and blue light was crackling between his fingertips as he shoved the vampire away.

The vampire hissed loudly before righting himself to glare at Magnus.

"Siding with shadowhunters now warlock? Your kind must be so proud," he spat. Alec's eyes narrowed, as did Magnus's.

"You picked the wrong man to mess with tonight," Magnus said simply. Alec glanced at him, not sure if he meant Alec, or Magnus himself. The vampire hissed angrily, before his eyes widened suddenly, and he disappeared.

Alec's own eyes widened in surprise as a chorus of gasps sounded around him. Magnus smirked as he looked down.

On the floor was a dark brown rat, squeaking wildly.

"Well, looks like he won't be using his fangs or hands anytime soon," he said with a laugh. Alec's face slowly broke out into a smile before he laughed. Magnus glanced over at him, and grabbed his wrist before pulling him from the now, deafeningly loud club.

"Thank you Magnus," Alec gasped as they stumbled to the bus stop outside. Magnus smirked as he pulled his lover to his side.

"Of course." The bus pulled up and Alec walked ahead of Magnus to get on. He stumbled slightly, going up the steps, trying to keep his laughter in, only laughing harder when he realized that Magnus had almost fallen getting on, as he too, clutched his stomach.

"I can't believe you just did that," Alec gasped happily. Magnus smiled as he sat down next to Alec on one of the bench's.

"Well, he was clearly putting his hands and mouth where they did _not_ belong," he said amusedly. Alec shook his head with a final peal of laughter before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Magnus," he said sincerely. Magnus smiled brightly.

"Of course," he said just as sincerely, as he let a hand travel up to rest on Alec' thigh.

Alec smiled happily once more before glancing out of the bus window, watching as lights and buildings flew by.

Magnus cocked his head to the side slightly as he looked down the aisle a bit at the two men sitting there. They were vampires. One had long-ish brown hair, with deep brown eyes, and he was wearing black dress pants, a red silk shirt, and a black jacket. The other…Magnus blinked. The other vampire had _silver_ hair, with…_violet_ eyes, and he too was dressed in a suit, except his was black slacks, with a violet shirt and a black jacket. They both glanced over at him, and Magnus heard their whispered conversation before smirking slightly…a vampire that had never heard of a warlock before…interesting. The brown haired vampire nodded his way, and he slowly nodded back. The silver haired vampire, paused before slowly turning in his direction. Magnus smirked internally, he couldn't help but have some fun. He threw the younger vampire a luring smile, and almost chuckled when he turned a bright red and turned away from him.

Magnus rolled his eyes slightly before lifting his legs up onto the bench of the bus and laying his head in Alec's lap carefully.

Alec smiled as he looked down at Magnus's face.

"Tired?" he whispered. Magnus nodded once before closing his eyes and slowly drifting into a light sleep. Alec continued to look down at his lover, unconsciously pulling a hand through his soft hair. Magnus rarely ever wore it down, and he found it a special treat when he did, it was always so soft, and Alec loved running his fingers through it.

Alec paused slightly when he felt eyes watching him; he looked up and his eyes widened slightly. He hadn't noticed them before, but there were two vampires sitting on the same bus, but down a bit. He glanced between the two quickly before nodding to the one with silver hair, whom had been staring at him. The vampire nodded back slowly before turning to look at the one next to him. Alec cocked an eyebrow. The silver haired vampire grabbed the other's hand, and pulled it into his lap. Were they lovers? He smiled when he got his answer. The brown haired vampire brought the hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"I love you Zero," he whispered softly. Alec smiled as he looked back down at Magnus.

"Love you too," he heard whispered just as softly.

The bus came to a slow stop and Alec glanced out the window, they were at their stop. He leaned down carefully and kissed Magnus's forehead.

"Magnus," he whispered, "come on, we're here." Magnus sleepily blinked his eyes open before sitting up, and stretching.

"Alright, Alec, alright," he mumbled. He stood up and stumbled ahead of Alec, down the steps and off of the bus. Alec lingered slightly, glancing behind him at the two vampires. He smiled.

"Vampire," he said with a nod of his head. Zero looked at him in open shock, before he ran off the bus after the sleepy Magnus. He grabbed Magnus's hand and smiled as he pulled him down the road a bit and into their flat.

"Come on sleepy head," he said with a laugh. Magnus glanced over at him and smirked.

"I am perfectly fine thank you. He glanced over at a clock on one of the wall's in his home before nodding. "It's only two o'clock thank you very much. I can stay up way past then." Alec nodded as he led them down the hall and into their bedroom.

"I know…but I would like to go to bed." Magnus smiled as he pushed the door shut behind him, and looked at Alec playfully. He grabbed both of his hands, and pulled him flush against him.

"Just bed right? No _sleep_," he whispered seductively. Alec shivered as a spark of heat ran down his spine at the whispered words. He nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

Sure," he finally got out in a hoarse voice, full of lust and want. Magnus smiled as he captured Alec's lips in a kiss before slowly pushing him backwards onto the bed, not once breaking contact.

"I love you," Alec mumbled. Magnus smiled into the kiss, lightly running his hand up his lover's arm, smiling when the goose bumps ensued.

"Me too…." He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, and exploring the deep cavern.

Magnus broke off with a small gasp before leaning down to lick and nip Alec's neck. "You were wonderful tonight you know…I couldn't have asked for a better dance partner." He sucked on the skin at Alec's pulse point, causing the one below to groan audibly.

"T..thank you," he gasped. Magnus laughed as he pushed down slightly, creating even more of the delicious friction between the two. "Ahh…" Alec's eyes rolled back slightly as he pushed his hips back up. "More…please," he begged. Magnus grabbed his thigh, bringing it up to wrap around his waist.

"Surely you're not ready yet?" he mumbled. He teasingly licked his lover's neck, alternating sucking and nipping.

Alec gasped. "Y….Ye….please…." Magnus smiled.

"As you wish," he whispered. He slowly let his leg drop back down as he moved his way down Alec's body, slowly lowering himself to fit between his legs.

"M…Magnus," he moaned. His lover smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, before unzipping them.

"Alec," he said just as quietly.

Alec moaned again just as Magnus began to slide his pants off his strong, yet slim muscled legs. "You make me feel so good Alec…" The shadowhunter gasped quietly as Magnus put his hand over his arousal without actually making any contact.

"M-me too," he gasped. He arched up, trying to get the contact he so desperately wanted…needed. "I…I…" He cut off with a groan as Magnus slowly lowered his hand to Alec's boxers, finally resting on his heat. "Oh!"

Magnus smiled again as he reached up and slowly pulled the boxers from his slim hips, letting them drag over his arousal before setting it free.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he whispered. Alec threw his head back into the pillow as he bucked up into his lover's hand.

"Uhn….faster…." Magnus tightened his grip around his lover's length, and pumped faster.

"Faster?" he brought his lips down and mouthed against his ear.

"Y…Yes….." he hissed as the warlock's grip tightened even more. "I…Magnus…." Magnus smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Alec's length and stopped. "Uh….." Alec looked down at his lover pleadingly. "P-please…don't…" Magnus cocked an elegant brow playfully.

"You don't want me to stop? Don't you want to feel this pleasure forever?" he whispered lovingly. He tightened his grip and pulled up slightly without actually moving his hand. Alec arched up.

"Please," he begged again. Magnus tightened his grip and smiled at the strangled gasp that came from the one beneath him. "Please Magnus…." Magnus swooped down, and as he let go with his hand, he encircled his lover with his own mouth. "Ahh!" He hummed softly as he bobbed up and down, sometimes sucking and sometimes nibbling. "Oh…Magnus, I…." Magnus bobbed back up and slid his tongue into the head's slit carefully before taking him back in again.

"Come," he hummed softly. Alec's eyes clenched, as he gripped the covers and released into his lover's mouth.

"Oh!"

Magnus swallowed every bit, keeping his mouth where it was, even through the swallow, causing another wave of pleasure to shoot through his lover. "Magnus," he whispered happily.

Magnus released him and crawled back up to look at his face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he swept some of Alec's hair back away from his forehead. Alec blushed slightly as he lifted his hips back up, pushing back into Magnus's heat. Magnus raised an eyebrow happily. "Again?" Alec moaned quietly as Magnus pressed down against him.

"I….I want you to f-feel good too….," he said hotly. Magnus paused for a moment before nodding. He reached under his own shirt and pulled it over his head, watching as Alec carefully peeled off his own dark sweater. He got to his knees and shimmied from his pants, tossing them, and his belt to the floor, down somewhere near his lovers.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, looking down at the fully exposed body beneath him. Alec nodded.

"I'm not the one who fell asleep on the bus Magnus," he reminded him playfully. Magnus smiled before carefully lowering himself, completely covering the body beneath him, he moaned.

"So good," he whispered again. He moved his hips up slowly and he wasn't sure who moaned louder.

He lowered his head and licked Alec's neck, slowly working his way down to his chest, and the two exposed nipples. He blew on one, causing a shiver to run through his younger lover.

"D…don't tease," he mumbled embarrassedly. Magnus smirked as he wrapped his mouth around the small bud and licked softly.

"Okay," he mumbled. Alec gasped as Magnus bit down softly, pulling the bud up with him before releasing it completely from his mouth. He blew on it again, watching with satisfaction as the cool air made it pucker. He rubbed his thumb and middle finger over it, pulling and teasing while bringing the other into his mouth.

"Oh….Magnus," Alec's hands wrapped in his hair, pulling against his scalp, making his lover growl in pleasure. Magnus bit down on the small nub in retribution before releasing it and licking it gently, he rolled it between his fingers slowly before stopping.

Are you ready?" he asked hotly, against the already moist skin of his neck. Alec nodded, almost deliriously.

"Don't…be gentle," he whispered. Magnus smirked as he hiked his lover's leg up around his waist.

"I won't." He presented his first three fingers, which Alec obediently put into his mouth, sucking and licking them, all the while bucking his hips up into the man above him. Magnus closed his eyes at the dual sensation. "Mmmmm. That's good," he mumbled. He pulled his three fingers from the wet cavern, only to place one at his lover's entrance. "_Not _gentle?" he mumbled. Before his lover could nod in the affirmative, he thrust the digit into him, receiving a gasp, and moan. Magnus pushed his finger in, moving it around thoroughly; even if his lover didn't want gentle, he wasn't about to hurt him either. He added another finger and scissored them carefully, watching Alec's face. He 's face was covered with the complete opposite of pain. His head was thrown back, tossing side to side, and he was gasping quietly with little moans of pleasure. Magnus added the third finger, slowing when he felt the body beneath him tighten slightly. "Okay?" he whispered. Alec smirked as he opened his eyes and looked down.

"Fine. Go," he said immediately, pushing down against the fingers inside of him. Magnus smiled at his demanding lover before pulling his three fingers out and then jabbing them back in, hard and fast.

"T-there," Alec arched up with a gasp, trying to keep that same pressure and pleasure in that same spot. "Please, Magnus." Magnus smiled as he pushed his fingers in again, hitting the same spot, over and over. "Ahh!" Magnus slowly came to a stop before gently pulling his fingers out. "Whaa…" Alec glanced down at him, groaning as Magnus pulled his other leg up and around his waist, before lining himself up. "Uh…" Magnus pushed himself in, in one swift motion, going right up to the hilt before gasping.

"Alec…..so….tight," he whispered. Alec threw his head back in ecstasy as his fingers grasped Magnus's upper arms, and his legs tightened their hold around his waist. Magnus took a few more deep breaths before placing a hand on either side of Alec's face. "Relax," he whispered. Alec opened an eye and smiled gently, no matter how many times he and Magnus did this, he could never _not_ tighten around his lover…it just felt _so _good.

"You feel so good," he whispered aloud. Magnus smiled as he pushed down, and nodded.

"I know." Alec gasped as he pulled out and almost in the same motion, plunged back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh!" Magnus's head lowered as he found a steady rhythm, pulling in and pushing out, hitting his lover's sweet spot every time.

His hand slowly drifted up, grasping onto his lover's length as he pumped along with his rhythm.

"Magnus," Alec gasped. "I…I'm so close." Magnus swallowed as his thrusts became more erratic, and his pumping less even.

"Me too." He gave one last thrust before he came, releasing into the one beneath him with a moan. "Oh!" Alec's eyes widened as Magnus's hand pumped a few more times, before he too found the same pleasure as his lover, releasing over his own chest and Magnus's hand.

"Ahh!" Magnus collapsed on top of him, moving over just slightly so they could both catch their breath, but not enough to lose each other's body warmth.

"I….love you," Alec gasped. He ran his fingers down Magnus's back, relishing in the small shivers his warlock's body gave off.

"Me too," Magnus whispered. He nuzzled into his Alec's neck and kissed it gently before wrapping an arm around his waist and falling asleep.

A/N: So, probably way long over do, but here it is. The second, _and _final chapter of Public Affections. I had a lot of fun writing this. I love Magnus and Alec, they're just to perfect for each other. So, I hoped you enjoyed, please R&R! ^-^


End file.
